Annoying Little Girl
by Lexi-Yeesh
Summary: Jasmine comes to Flowerbud Village to start a new life for herself. Well she gets a new life alright! But whats up with the emo farmer next door? Follow Jasmine in her random adventures with Jamie and the rest of the villagers! Romance/drama/comedy!
1. The Exciting Ranch Plan

**Authors Note:**Yay, first authors note! I don't know if I'm doing this right, but oh well. and by the way **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **(Except for one I might add in later ;D –hint hint) Natsume owns these little guys, and I just write about them :) On a side note I should be updating **AT LEAST **once a week. Who knows, I might update more than twice in one day O___o by the way my name's lexi ;D private message me if you want to ask something... but keep on reviewing! (otherwise i wont know if im doing very suckishly or something!) Even if you hate it, review review review!!! by the way, it might be a LITTLE boring at the begining, but TRUST me, it gets A LOT better later on. :D hope you **LOVE IT** **:End Authors Note**

Chapter One

The Exciting Ranch Plan

I walked away from the dull gray building, fuming. I muttered under my breath, barely making out what I was even trying to say. I opened my car door and slammed it a bit too hard, shattering some paint chunks from my badly executed paint job. I pulled my legs up and embraced them, resting my chin on my knees. My eyes watered as I tried to catch up to what had just happened. My boss had just fired me, I had just lost my apartment because of late bills, and unless I randomly won the lotto I was at what was commonly called a moot point. Luckily, my prepaid phone still had service… my mom was paying for it. I felt really bad, considering I was usually pretty independent. I strolled down my contacts list; it wasn't so big, since I didn't have many friends. I reached 'Mom' and pressed the little green phone sign on the side.

--A while later--

I had been living at my mom's house, about an hour from my old apartment, for 3 weeks now. I'd decided to get a hot dog, but stopped when I saw a flyer on the ground that caught my eye. The heading read 'Exciting Ranch Plan'. It said something along the lines of…

"Need a break? Need something apart from a crazy city life? Need a new lifestyle? Well, come to Flower Bud Village! We're looking for some exciting ranchers for our exciting ranch plan! So, come get a FREE, that's right, FREE lot, today! **while supplies last**

-Mayor Theodore of Flower Bud Village"

"Flower Bud Village…" I'd said to myself. I'd never even thought of moving out of the city. I'd been born and raised here, and I knew _nothing _about farming or … ranching, if that was even a word. But, now seemed like the right time. The right time for a change, and I could feel it. I walked home, deciding I'd need some exercise if I was going to hustle-and-bustle with this whole "Farm Life" thing. I looked in the glass window, and my mom was cheerfully watching T.V. I walked in, anxious, and sort of scared of what my mother would think. I could feel that this would turn into a fight. I was determined to _win._

--5 minutes later--

"Jasmine," she said sternly, "You are _not_ going to live on a farm." I scoffed, "Who says? You? I'm not twelve, mom." "Jazz, I have a bad feeling about this, I mean what happens if you don't make it? Are you going to be in debt? I seriously doubt that they're going to just give you a free plot of _land,"_ she paused to snort and went back to her rant, "and besides, you couldn't even last a month at science camp. Let alone a life in the country. You wouldn't last a year." This angered me, and somehow encouraged me to go, even more. I loved a challenge. "I'll show you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "You'll see!" I stomped to the door and said, "By the way, I'm leaving _tonight!" _I yelled over my shoulder, and ran to my room. In the back of my mind I felt embarrassed from my teenager-ish behavior.

I could feel my head cooling down by the time I got to my room, then my mom's words started to sink in. _"You wouldn't last a year." _I shook my head, trying to take these compelling words out of it. I had to win. I plopped down on my bed, and looked at the ceiling. What _if _I didn't make it? Would I have to come back here and ask my mom to take care of me _again?! _I rolled on my side, and looked at the clock. I had 2 hours until I would board the bus to Flower Bud Village. I decided to pack my luggage now, but realized I had a dilemma at hand. What would I wear? I shuffled through my drawer looking for something country-ish. The closest I could find was a pink vest with a cream blouse, and some shorts. I added a red bandanna I had gotten at the one dollar store around my neck, and put my hair in pigtails. I couldn't have my hair flopping around all over my face. I packed pajamas, and thought I would buy some comfy farm-wear in the Village. I packed my necessities, and it was about time to leave. I stomped out of the house without a word; I was still a little pissed about the event today. I'd write later once my head was cleared. I struggled to keep the voice in the back of my head quiet, but it just kept whispering, _"Are you sure about this" _or, _"What the hell are you doing?!" _I sighed and shook my head once again. But, what did I have to lose?


	2. Stupid Poncho Wearing Meanie

Chapter Two

Stupid, Scary, Ferocious, Menacing, Pretty Stranger

As I was sitting on the run-down bus, I started to feel worried. What had I just done?! Traded in my comfy bed for a hay-stack in the country. In a village, by the way, I didn't know _anything_ about. I sighed, and took out the tiny, blue iPod from the rucksack I'd found in my closet. I started wondering what people would think about me; I never really fit in. In elementary school, kids never talked to me, and I was too shy to talk to them. Junior high was no better, with the shallow gossip about who's going out with who. Who cared? It wasn't the gossiper's business. It didn't make anything better that I had to get glasses in 6th grade. Luckily, I'd gotten contacts before high school. High school was hell. I had no friends, people made fun of me, and got average grades. Nothing too spectacular. I daydreamed for a while, but had to keep my mind busy before reality kicked in again.

--15 minutes later—

"Flower Bud Village," said the man in front of the bus. I stuffed my iPod in my gray and light blue bag, and carried it off the bus. "Just through those hills," said the bus driver. I nodded, and tossed the heavy tote over my shoulder. "Ugh," I moaned when the bus drove away. The bag was getting pretty heavy. But, this was my good luck bag, so maybe, just maybe, my good luck would kick in. I trotted through the mountains on a little, narrow dirt road, not even big enough to fit a car, which swerved this way and that. Before long, I was breathing hard, and felt like collapsing. My watch read 4 PM. I went on my tippy-toes, and saw a few mediocre buildings. This must have been the village. I trotted on the dirt road, which led to a big purple house with some pretty purple fences. I admired them, knowing as my favorite color was purple, and decided to ask the owner, if he or she was there, where I should go. Big mistake.

--…--

"Hello…?" I called feebly, being naturally shy. "Is anyone there?" There was a big ranch, with a farm and what looked like a chicken coop. Standing in the middle of a big patch of long grass was a tall guy with purple hair and a hat on. He didn't see me, so I trotted closer, heaving my big bag. He was wearing a straw hat, and a colorful poncho. I smiled, they had some diverse people here, I guess. Under his poncho, was a dark pair of pants, and boots. He had a bandana, like me, but he wore it differently. I looked around, at his vegetables, and neat farm layout. I admired it, and I wanted a ranch just like this one. I could feel my eyes twinkling; this was going to be fun. At least I had something to build off of. But, as I was looking around, the boy turned around on me, and that's when I saw his eyes.

--…--

They were ferocious, menacing …pretty. The color was a Misty Ice, which was beautiful and menacing at the same time. I could feel my lip quiver, and I shrunk back. His eyes, they looked at me like… like someone who had just ruined his entire life. He looked at me like I had just murdered someone! But, I still couldn't get over the coldness of them. I immediately staggered back a step. I cursed myself in my head, wishing I could at least look him in the eyes. "What do _you_ want?" he asked sternly. "Um," pull it together! "I-I was wondering w-where to go…" I stopped talking, because he seemed to observe me. "Hmph," was all he said, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "You're wasting my time. Get out." I stared at him, and if this was animated, I would have a big question mark above my head. "How long are you gonna stay there daydreamin'?" he asked, a harsh bitterness in his tone. I didn't even respond, surprised, now, and offended. I was about to say something back, something rude, which was unusual for me, when he cut me off. "You're a nuisance! Get outta here!" I locked my jaw, but hopped quickly over the fence. Stupid, purple haired, poncho and hat wearing meanie! That was one person I probably couldn't count on to help me through this… I wondered if everyone in this town was as rude as him. The adrenaline rush had given me another spoonful of energy, so carrying my bag wasn't nearly as hard, now. I was fairly pissed off. Yet, I felt drawn to this guy, whoever he was. He seemed misunderstood, or something. Maybe he needed a psychiatrist, if they even had one in this town. And then an idea struck me. I would help Mr. Emo!! Because, I'd been there. I'd been through that.


	3. Second Impression

Chapter 3

Second Impression

The dirt road I took led me to another farm. Expecting the worst, I tip-toed to the front, looking through the little windows. I saw a girl, about the same age as me; talking to someone I couldn't see from this angle. The girl didn't looks as… unusual, so I took a deep breath, and opened the door. The girl looked up, with a nice smile on her face. "Well, hello there! You must be the new farmer!" I laughed quietly to myself and smiled back. This girl was much easier to get along with, and my shyness began to fade. That had never happened before. I explained myself, and she chuckled. "Well, I'm Ellen, nice to meet you…" she paused, waiting for my name, and extending her hand. I took it and said, "Jasmine Wolffe, pleasure to meet you." She laughed again, and turned to a counter with shiny orbs on it. They seemed to have pictures of animals on them. "This is my father, Billy." I smiled at him, to see two magnificent buck teeth smiling back. He smiled sheepishly, his eyes drooping. I immediately felt like I was with extended family, for some weird reason. "Hello, Billy," I said, politely. "Hello there, Jasmine. Any time you need animals, or animal feed, come here! Oh, Ellen has something to give you!" I looked to Ellen and she handed me a notebook, with detailed sketches and notes about animals. I looked at her again, and she was smiling. "Thanks so much!" I said, truthfully, "I can't tell you how much I need this," I prodded, "I had no idea what to do!" She chuckled, obviously aware, for some reason, I was different. But not in a bad way. "Oh, it's fine Jasmine, Mayor Theodore told everyone to make these for any new farmers," she said, "But you're welcome anyways." I smiled. "Oh, you might want to meet my cousin," she giggled and continued on, "He'll be the one hiding behind his hat." Billy laughed, and I joined along, not knowing what she meant by that, and bid them both goodbyes.

--3 Minutes Later—

I got out of the house, and took another dirt road. I saw a guy with a hat on, and decided it must have been Blue. He wasn't hiding behind his hat, though, and seeing as his cousin Ellen was so nice, I had high expectations for him. I dragged my bag along, and sat on one of the stakes, next to where he was brushing his cow. Yes, a real cow. I'd never thought of myself as an outdoorsman, but up close, cows were kind of… cute. Blue saw me smiling at the cow, and stopped brushing it. The cow immediately walked towards me and mooed. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, and giggled as it poked me with its head. I looked at Blue, and he was pulling his hat down, over his face. But, not rudely, just like he was fixing it or something, but I knew better than that. I saw some pink on his cheeks, and knew what Ellen was teasing about. I smiled, and said, "Hi, I'm Jasmine, the new farmer. Ellen told me your name was blue? That's my favorite color, you know." He looked up, and smiled, "Yeah. So you're from the city…" he looked at the cow and back at me. "Interesting… So, you're good with animals." I looked at him, shocked. I'd never known I was good with animals; the only dog I'd ever petted was my Aunt Suzie's and it was about a foot tall. "Hm... I'd never realized that. Well, at least I'm good at something!" I said, Blue was easy to talk to. "Yes, I'm surprised Calvervtutrp didn't eat you alive," said Blue. It sounded like I'd missed an inside joke. "Calva-what?" I asked. "Calvervtutrp… is Jamie's dog." He said, shyly. Hm, I never thought I would be the talkative one in a conversation. I looked behind him and there was a clear view of Mr. Emo's ranch. With his Icy Mist eyes. "Oh." I said, understanding. So his name was Jamie… nice name, I guess. But, Calvervtutrp? Poor dog, probably teased by all the other dogs. I'd just call him Calvin. "Well, thanks for your hospitality, Blue! Tell your sister thanks again. She was a big help!" I waved the animal notebook in front of him. "…Sure." I smiled, and headed down the road to meet someone else.

--…--

This was like a big, home-y, family in a little compact village. I was starting to like it. All except for Mr. E- I mean Jamie. I'd see if I could make him a friend of mine. But, I still couldn't believe that I'd thought people would be mean. Everyone couldn't be more nice. It was a lot more different than the city. Who said second Impressions didn't matter?


	4. Village Center Lot

Chapter 4

Village Center Lot

I kept walking, and ended up in front of a little cottage like house with a plus on the front. 'Clinic,' it read. 'Open from 6AM-6PM closed on Thursdays and Holidays,' hm. I said, and opened the door. A doctor with straight, messy hair and a cute face walked up to me. I blushed a little, but shook it off. He wore a lab coat over a green polo shirt and black tie. "Hello, you must be the new farmer," he said. I smiled, and explained myself yet again. "I see… well, take care of yourself. Just to make sure, I'll do a checkup on you." Great. He was cute but he was still a doctor. Doing his job, hooray. "Ugh," I groaned, "Fine." He smiled and did a quick check-up. "Well, you're just fine. But, remember, staying up late isn't good for your body." I smiled politely, and nodded. "Well, I'm going to have to go now... Do you happen to know where I can go to get my land?" He nodded, and pointed out the window to a mansion-like building. "Okay, thank you. Um… doctor?" He laughed and said, "Call me Alex." I nodded and waved bye.

--30 minutes later—

I was finally there, at the mansion like building, obviously the mayor's house. I knocked on the door and came in. "Hello?" "Jasmine? Jasmine Wolffe?" a plump man asked with a clipboard in his hands and a top hat maximizing his smallness. "Yes, that's me, thank you for the land, Mr. Theodore!" I said, perkily. "Oh, no problem, miss. You can just call me Theodore! He looked at his clock, and said, "5:30, a little late for a tour… why don't you just pick a lot from these three, first. Then we can tour tomorrow." I smiled and nodded. "Okay, so first up is the Village Center Lot. It has very small space, so you won't be able to build chicken coops or barns unless you buy extra land, but there is a space next to it where you can plant crops… Oh, and it's close to the Blue Sky Ranch, (Billy's Place) and Alex's Clinic. It's also conveniently located near the tool shop and village center. We hold festivals there." I thought about it, and decided I wanted this lot. "I'll take that one," I said. I could buy more land later, anyways. "Alrighty, then let me take you there." We walked only a few minutes to my new house and Theodore said goodbye, so that I could rest. I waved, and then looked around. My house was okay… It looked very small from the outside, but okay. I opened the door and chucked my bag inside, I'd need to clean up the yard first.

--2 hours later—

I breathed heavily, who knew pulling weeds was so tough! It was about 8 PM when I heard little footsteps while I was walking over to turn in for the night. "That's her, yeah!" shouted a little voice. I looked down, and three little elfs were staring at me; I stared back. "Can you see us?" A red one asked. "Uh, yes…" I said sort of sarcastically. "Really?" chuckled the yellow one. "This is great, yeah!" said the blue one. I yawned and said, "Well, I think I'm a _little_ too tired today, so I'll be going now , since I'm probably hallucinating." "No, wait!" said the red one. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to get to you tomorrow? Alright? I'm really sorry, okay?" I waved and shut the door on my hallucinations. I yawned and stretched, unpacking my bags. I changed into my plaid sleepwear, and moved around the furniture a bit. I assessed the house and found I had a knife set on the kitchen set. What would I make with that? I'd have to look up some recipes or find some better cooking wear. I turned on the TV, and it was on the weather channel. "Well, since winter was so snowy, I suppose you citizens of Flower Bud have earned some sun; Sunshine will be shining through the whole country tomorrow. 100% chance of sun the whole day through! Have fun, and don't forget the sunscreen," said a red haired girl. I changed the channel and one talked about the egg festival coming up. I looked to the calendar, and it was right. Yesterday was New Year's… hm. I hadn't noticed that. My eyelids were getting heavy, so I decided I'd hit the hay, literally this time. I jumped into my itchy bed and fell asleep.


	5. Harvest Goddess

Chapter 5

Harvest goddess

I lady – not even, more like a goddess – with purple hair was floating above the ground. Her beautiful shining dress flowing in the wind. "People forgot kind thoughts…" she said gloomily, "The heart to give, the heart to believe, and my existence…" The three elfs I saw yesterday shook their heads sadly, and the goddess continued, "Goodbye everyone." Then, in front of the three elves she turned to stone. "Ahh! The harvest goddess!" the red one screamed. The other two joined in, and somebody emerged from the shadows. It was Mr. Emo himself, looking much more… sad today. "W…What happened?!" he asked, menacingly, his face looked tortured, and crushed. "I… I will get you back to normal" he said, on the verge of breaking down.

--awake—

I stretched and said aloud, "What a strange dream…" I heard scratching at the door, then opened it. And to my surprise the three elves were there. "You closed the door on us, yeah!" My eyes widened. "Wait, you're real?" I asked, astonished. "Uh… yeah." They said mimicking my sarcasm. I smiled, and they walked into my house. "Who are you… and what are you _doing _here?" I asked, a little more harshly than I would have liked. "We wanted to see the new farmer! Usually, people don't see us so it's easier. Only the 'pure of heart' can see harvest sprites." Harvest sprites… okay… "Alright what abou-," a quiet knock sounded on the door. "Hello? Jasmine?" I walked to the door and opened it. "Hello Jasmine," said Ellen . "This little guy was born on our farm, but I don't have time to care for him… would you please take him of our hands?" she smiled and the little dog barked. "Oh, sure!" I was surprised about what an animal lover I had become. "What will you call him?" asked Ellen. "Cooper." I said, confidently. I'd always wanted a dog named Cooper. "Sure!" said Ellen, "That's a great name! Well, I'll have to go now. Bye!" I waved Ellen bye, then turned to the harvest sprites. "Explain," I said harshly.  
--Harvest Goddess Spring—

"…And then she turned to stone," said Arthur, the red harvest sprite, finishing his explanation. The harvest goddess had turned to stone because she thought the villagers of the town weren't loving enough. So, the harvest sprites wanted me to collect musical notes, so we could play an orchestra and bring her back to life. "Of course! I'll help you guys!" "Great, yeah!" said Carlos, "Take this." He gave me a pedometer, and I jumped in joy. "Thanks, Carlos! Well, bye." I took a step, and got an opal like orb with a musical note in the center. 'First Step Note'

--Back at the farm—

I heard another knock on the door while I was eating a breakfast I found in the refrigerator. "Jasmine! Jasmine? You need to name your Ranch!" I was still in my pajamas, but I went to the door anyways. It was only 7. "What was that Theodore?" I asked politely. "You need to name your Ranch, pick out a good name, then I'll tour you around the place." "Umm… I think, I'll name it the Mist Ice Ranch." I said, without thinking. That reminded me, the harvest sprites told me to get along with Jamie… "Good name, good name. Alright, let's get going." Theodore showed me around the village, and everyone seemed nice enough… Jamie stared at me like before, then just turned his back. I gulped, and Theodore told me not to worry about it. When we were finished, Theodore took me back to my house and I plopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. This was all so new, I didn't know what to think.

--Farm Life—

I looked in the tool shed, and got out a hoe. I took it outside, and stared at the ground. I didn't really know what to do, so I just walked around, and picked up a very berry. It took me a while, but I was able to find another one and buy a pot. I made some jam, and walked over to Jamie's ranch, shy. I got there, and perked up once I saw Calvin. I'd picked up a mushroom before, and got down on my knees. Calvin growled at first, but I showed him the mushroom, and he perked up. I fed it to him, and then saw Jamie by my side. I decided I wouldn't back down this time. I stood up, but he was still a head taller than me. That didn't help at all.


	6. Blitz

Chapter 6

Blitz

I decided being on the defense wouldn't work. If I wanted to get through to Jamie I was going to have to treat him like a human, no matter how he treated me. I needed to play the offense. I needed to Blitz. So, I smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. "Well, I'm visiting you and Calvin." I said, and chuckled. "He seems to like mushr-" Jamie cut me off, "_What_ did you just call my dog?!" He asked. "Calvin," I said, slightly shocked at his mood change. "It's Calvervtutrp. _Not _Calvin." He said bitterly. "Well, Calvervtutrp is sort of a handful to say, so I shortened it," I giggled. Jamie's face turned from shocked to even more angry. "Okay, okay, before you scream at me, here's some jam… I know it's only my first day but, I think we should really work togeth-," he cut me off again. What was up with that? "No." I stared. "No?" "Yes, you idiot, no." I clenched my teeth… Blitz… Blitz I thought. And I smiled, which made him more angry. "Well at least take the jam," I said happily. Pushing the jam to him. He shoved it back. "I meant _no,_ now get off my property!" he almost screamed. I sighed, but grinned up at him. "I swear, I'm going to get to you one day." He scoffed. "No, now get out." I walked out around his house, and sat at his doorstep. It wobbled open. My mouth turned up into a crooked smile.

--Ninja—

I crept into his house, and shut the door behind me. I looked around, and his house was _nice. _He had a huge TV in the middle of his house, with a sofa in front, and a bookcase on one side. On the opposite wall, was a _huge_ kitchen set, with every cooking tool imaginable. Next to it was a matching fridge. I nodded to myself, and stuffed the jam neatly inside near all the others. I noticed there was one thing inside the fridge that took up a lot of the space. He must like jam… I guess that's what I'll get him from now on. I smiled, feeling like I'd done a good deed. I skipped happily to the door, eyes shut. But right where the opening should have been, I crashed into something…

--Trouble—

"Get… Off… Me…. _NOW._" He said firmly. I took a long step back almost running into his sofa. "I… um… well… I wanted-," "Shut up. You idiot, why can't you just _leave me alone._ I'm going to save the goddess. It's humans that got her that way!" I stared at him, and decided I was in quite a bit of trouble now. "Um, well enjoy your jam… I'll see you tomorrow!" I said happily. Ending on a happy note was definitely the best way to go. Or not. His face turned light red. "_Tomorrow!?"_ he asked, astounded. "Yes, I told you I'm not giving up." I said happily and skipped away. "Enjoy your jam, Jamie!" I called over my shoulder.

--Crops 101—

Once I got to my house I had no idea what to do, Nina and Liz, owners of the flower shop, had given me 2 packs of turnip seeds, and I had no idea what to do. So, I just started using my hoe everywhere on my property. I was getting frustrated. "Stupid hoe… Why can't seeds just plant themselves." I grumbled for a few minutes, not even knowing what I was talking about. "Please, don't take it out on the ground," said Blue. "Oh, hiya Blue!" I said, cheerfully, scratching the back of my head, embarrassed. "You should do that in a different formation, so you get the most of your seeds… Watch." He showed me, and I caught on after a while, but I was getting _very _tired. "Thanks Blue, you're a big help!" He smiled, and nodded, then waved and went back to his farm.


	7. Hunger Managment Problems

Chapter 7

Hunger Management Issues

I was already tired, so I walked into my house and jumped in my bed happily after changing into my pj's. I woke up to my stomach grumbling. "Ughhh," I groaned; I was starving. I stomped angrily to my fridge; I was always angry when I was hungry. "Where's the friggin' food?!" I exclaimed, even more mad. Cooper whimpered, and I calmed myself down – a little. "It's okay Cooper… I'll get you a mushroom for later." I yawned, and changed into normal clothes. "I guess I'll have to be my own grocery store for now…" I complained, being stubborn. I got outside and saw a neat letter stuffed in my mailbox. "Don't overwork yourself… If you work too hard without checking your stamina, you might collapse.

-Blue" I smiled. How nice was that? I had never got mail from a neighbor before, I thought happily. My blissful mood was ruined by my stomach grumbling. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, remembering the Pocky I had in my rucksack. Pocky were my favorite chocolate coated cookie sticks! I munched happily on them, and skipped around to find berries and mushrooms. I saw a huge building while I was foraging and went in. I knocked on the door, and a tall, old man answered.

--carpenter—

"…We build houses and expand chicken coops and barns. We're able to build just about anything, so don't hesitate to stop by!" Woody finished, at the end of his speech. Woody was a master carpenter (which I thought was really cool!) and his two apprentances were Kurt and Joe. When Woody introduced me all Kurt offered was, "What's up?" Joe seemed a lot nicer than Kurt, this was his response, "Hiya, Robin! I heard about you from Ellen and Hank. Ellen seems to really like you, maybe you can get me some discounts at their place for me, if you two get to be friends!" his eyes twinkled, and I laughed perkily. I liked Joe, and I was sure I'd get along soon enough with his brother.

--In Jamie's eyes—

I milked my cow, the hot sun beating down on me. When I was done, I put the 'Special Milk' that only my top-notch cow could produce. I smirked, that little irksome girl would never reach my high status in farming. Just as if on cue, the girl skipped over, placed some jam next to me, and said, "JAMIEEEEEEEE! How are you? Is that your cowww?!" Something about her overly preppy voice gave me a migraine. I turned around, and she had a glitter in her eye, staring at my animal. "Yes… _why?" _I said, with an extra edge to my voice, hoping to scare her off. She just stared at me for a second, then _laughed. _I could almost feel my head getting red with anger. "Why are you _laughing?"_ I asked, making my annoyance clear. She rolled her eyes. "Because you get stirred up so _easily! _You should really calm down. Then maybe, you could make some friends and…" her sentence wore down at the end. I was looking at her with the most fierce face I could imagine. "I don't _need _or _want_ friends, or _you, _you irksome, annoying little _girl!" _I shouted. For a second, she looked like she was going to burst into tears, but instead, she exploded.

--explosion—

Before I knew it I was screaming. "You're so stupid! Why can't you just get along with me?! You little…" horrible words that I had never spoken flew out of my mouth like lava from a volcano. I couldn't stop it! It amazed me that all of a sudden I could be so fierce! While I was screaming, he looked at me with the same cold, misty eyes. They were unfocused, _bored. _When I was finished, he asked, "Are you finished? My animals don't enjoy loud noises from annoyingly loud little girls." "Ugh!!!" I screamed, and ran off of his ranch. When I was out of range my stomach grumbled noisily. I practically punched it to make it shut up.


	8. Toadstools

Authors Note: Alright, i know this is late, but thanks to 'hahahahaha' who pointed out i called Jasmine Robin in this chapter, i decided to edit it. LOL. well Robin is my character in the game, so I guess i got confused. xD sorry, guys. :End Authors Note

Chapter 8

Toadstools

I gave an orange mushroom to Cooper like I'd promised and petted him. After a few minutes, I finally started to cool down, and realized the only reason I'd exploded was because of my hunger issues. I tended to have a _little_ bit of a mood swing when I was hungry. I stomped outside and impatiently scooped up a mushroom, and stuffed it in my mouth. My eyes widened, and I could feel my skin turn white. I spit out the mushroom, only to see the purple little chewed up clumps. I felt myself getting weak. "Stupid little freaking mushr….." my sentence stopped, and I felt myself fall to the ground in front of my house. But, in the corner of my eye I saw something purple.

--Awake—

"Jasmine..?" said a familiar voice, the 'doctor's' voice. I grumbled something I was sure he wouldn't be able to understand from under the fluffy pillow I was laying on. "Are you conscious?" I sat up straight, and leaned away from him. "..What happened…?" I asked, lazily. I stretched and yawned. He chuckled and said, "You collapsed because you ate a purple mushroom, also known as a toadstool… a very poisonous mushroom…" I stared at him, "Whoops?" I smiled, shyly. He laughed, and continued, "Thankfully, this… kind young man picked you just in time…" he gestured over to a familiar face. Funny, I thought I'd seen some purple when I'd fainted. Oh well, I owed my life to Joe, and I was so thankful! "Joe! Thanks so much!!" I shouted. His back was to me, looking at some monitor. He jumped at my loud shouting. "Geez, Robin! You're going to wake up all the sick people… oh wait it's just you," he shrugged, "I guess that's what you get for living in a small town." I laughed. "Alright, Robin, I guess you can go home now! Cooper's waiting for you I think… He's been howling all night," said Alex. I jumped out of the doctor's bed, and clumsily slipped. Alex quickly threw his clipboard on the bed and caught me. "Gee, thanks doc', what would I do without you!" I said, clumsily getting up. He chuckled and I was sure I saw Joe eyeing him jealously. Alex said cheerfully, "My pleasure, Robin." I gave both Alex and Joe thank you hugs and was on my way out. "Thanks!" I called behind while I ran out of the clinic.

--Apology—

I knew Jamie had something to do with this mysterious mushroom thing. I went to his ranch, and saw Calvin. "Aww, you poor little doggie… are you hungry? Did the big scary meanie not give you anything to eat?" I asked him. He barked in response, and I gave him an _orange_ mushroom. He ate it happily, and I picked him up. Next to me, I heard a sarcastic chuckle. I looked up, and Jamie was next to me, looking at me with curiosity. I stood up with Calvin in my arms; I had to look straight up too even see his face. "A big scary meanie, am I?" I flashed a crooked smirk, and nodded. "Calvin seems to agree with me." His jaw tightened at Calvin's nickname, and I chuckled. "Well, _Calvin,_ was supposed to attack anyone who came onto my farm," his forehead crinkled, and he was annoyed, "_Why_ are animals so drawn to you?!" he added, jealously. "I dunno," I shrugged, "But, trust me. You're a way better farmer than me…" I looked down, and then smiled up at him. He turned around and looked at the ground. "Idiot…" he murmured. I smiled, "Well, I'm sorry for yesterday…" I said, truthfully. "You have a bit of a temper don't you?" he said, and chuckled. "Yep, only when I'm hungry," I corrected, "Well, here's your jam… I'll see you around Jamie!" He shook his head, "You're such a moron…" he said, smirking. "Close enough to a compliment," I said, and shrugged. He looked down at me and actually _smiled._ It was amazing how cute he was when he smiled… I shook my head violently and said, "Wow, you actually smiled…" His smile vanished and red appeared on his cheeks and he turned away from me. "Leave, you annoying girl," he said. I knew he was joking, so I put down Calvin and hopped over his pretty little purple fence, chuckling.


	9. Summer Time

Chapter 9

Summer Time

Life continued eventlessly for the rest of spring. Every day, I'd talk to Joe, Alex, Blue, and at the end of the day I'd stop by Jamie's ranch. Jamie would say the same thing every day, like he was trying to make me understand something he couldn't say out loud. "If you don't protect yourself… you can't protect others around you, or those you love." Then I'd hand him the jam, and he'd smirk and say something sarcastic. Nowadays, I didn't even get mad when he insulted me, I just laughed, and he'd laugh along. Soon enough, it was Summer.

--First Day of Summer—

I woke up to find myself drenched in sweat. "EW!?" I exclaimed, waking up Cooper. Cooper barked anxiously, and I gave him some grapes from the fridge. It was so hot I felt like I was going to blow up if I didn't get some water soon. I glanced at the calendar, and it was the first day of summer! Today was my birthday, but I hadn't told anyone, so I didn't expect any presents. Good, I didn't want people looking after me anymore. I smiled, and looked at the upcoming festivals. In order, the festivals were "3rd of Summer : Beach festival, 7th of Summer : Star Festival, 15th of Summer: Firefly Festival, and 24th of Summer Fireworks festival." They all sounded pretty fun, but especially the star festival caught my eye. It seemed like you had to go with someone… I wondered if anyone would ask me.

--Triple Dare—

I walked around Hank's ranch that day, skipping happily, when I ran into Joe. "Hayyy, Jazz, how are you?" he asked cheerily, and smiled. I yawned and stretched, "Hiii, Joe. How are the fish biting?" "Great! How are you?" "I'm alright. I think Jamie is warming up to me!" I said cheerfully, and looked back at his ranch. Joe's smile faded the slightest bit. Joe looked distressed, but added, "You look cute today." He scratched his head, embarrassed, and I blushed. I hoped he didn't get the wrong impression… My life was too complicated to start dating. "Hey Robin, you up for a dare?" he asked, smirking. "Uh, depends." I said , unsure. "I triple dare you to steal Jamie's hat for… let's say 5 minutes and I'll give you…" he shuffled through his bag, "1,000 g." My smile lit up. "I need 1,000 G more to build a barn! OKAY! This is a big help, Joe, thanks so much!" I said, and hugged him. He smiled, and waved his hand at me. "Go!" he said.

--Ow?--

I ran to Jamie's ranch, and he was petting Calvin. I bit my lip, and ran up to him I'd catch him by surprise! I walked up to him, and poked him on the back. "Hiya, Jamie!" I said, a little more spring in my step than usual. "Hmph... You sound… happy," "Yep, so, how about I sell you this really cool hat?" He stared at me suspiciously. "Cool hat? …Where?" I snatched his hat, and ran, counting in my head. 1…2…3… "H-hey!" he said, as soon as I snatched it, and started sprinting after me. 6… 7… 8… "Gotta run faster!" I said, and sprinted past the 'Blue Sky Ranch'. "Give it back_ now!!!" _he yelled, scaring the animals. 11… 12… 13… "Come on, you have to work for it!" "_Jasmine, give it BACK!!" _he screamed. I stopped in my tracks, smiling, and he ran right into me, and we smashed into each other, knocking each other onto the ground. "Ow." He said, on the ground, next to me. I looked around and we were in the forest. Hm, I didn't realize we'd gone that far. "Why'd you stop?!" he asked, rubbing his head. "You remembered my name!" I said, proudly. "Hmph… Just give me my hat back, _now."_ I smiled. "And what if I say no?" He smirked, and snatched his hat back. Twenty seconds short. "Damn!" I said. He looked at me curiously, "You're very odd, you know." I shrugged. "Oh well, I gotta go…" I smiled, got up, and waved. "Bye, you annoying little girl," he said jokingly. But as I smiled back to him he was looking up at the sky. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.


	10. Beach Festival: Part 1

Chapter 10

Beach festival (Part One)

I climbed out of bed, and stretched. Cooper was rolling on the floor. "Cooper what are you doing, silly puppy?" I questioned, and laughed. He barked and jumped on me. "Aww poor little guy, are you hungry?" I asked, and rummaged through my fridge. I found some Rainbow Trout Sashimi, and gave it to the little guy. He'd been eating mushrooms every day for the last two weeks! It was time for a diet change. He stared at the raw fish and looked up at me like I was crazy. "Ugh, fine, mushrooms it is. I don't know what it is with you dogs and mushrooms." He barked angrily, commanding real food. I rolled my eyes, and gave him the mushroom I'd been saving for Terry, the outdoorsman that was clearly _obsessed _with mushrooms for some weird reason. Then I heard a knock on my door, "Jasmine?" called a familiar voice, "Are you there?" I tiptoed to the door, wondering why anyone would want to talk to me today.

--Invitation—

I opened the door and doctor Alex was clearly waiting for me. He smiled a huge grin, and scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Hello, Jasmine! As you may know, today is the beach festival!" I put on a small smile, I had completely forgotten! He continued, "I know we aren't supposed to bring dates or anything, but, you've been collapsing a _lot _lately, and I would feel a lot better if I escorted you to Moonlight Beach." He flashed a dazzling smile at me, which stunned me for a second. Then I shook it off, and answered, "Yeah, sure Alex! So… should I meet you somewhere or…?" He nodded, "The town square would be perfect. I'll meet you there, okay?" I nodded, and smiled. "I'll see you there, then," he said, and started walking away. "Remember, staying up late is bad for your body!" he shouted over his shoulder while he headed to his clinic. What was with him and that?! But, hmm, maybe Alex wasn't so bad after all.

--Town Square—

I did my daily chores, put on a swimsuit and a huge t-shirt over, and skipped to the square. Alex wasn't there yet, so I waited for a few minutes. I started to get anxious. I paced back and forth a few times, and thought about going home. But, I shook the thought out of my head, and paced with my pink flip flops again. Soon enough, I started thinking that I had imagined Alex asking me, but, just in time, Alex came walking in. "Hay, Alex!" I shouted, while he walked towards me waving. "Hey, Jasmine, the beach is right over here," he said, smiling, and took my hand. I could feel myself getting nervous as we approached the beach. It was beautiful, with little banners and villagers everywhere. I waved at Joe and Katie, who were holding hands. I was glad Joe had a girlfriend now; I didn't really like him as more than a friend. Gwen came up to me, and Alex, smiling. In spring, she and her uncle Doug had opened an Inn. Her grandpa was Woody, the carpenter, and she had visited this village during Summer as a little girl. She came from the city, like me, so we had a lot in common. We had become fast friends. She put her hands on her hips, and leaned in, "Lookie what we have here!" she said, giggling. She put her arm around me, "Way to go, you guys! I'll start preparing the blue feather!" she said. Alex blushed. "Blue feather?" I asked. She grinned at me, her ruby eyes twinkling, "A blue feather is used to propose in our little town… Oh joy..." she said, frowning past me. "What?" I said, and turned around to see Jamie walking into the festival.

--(Jamie's Thoughts)—

Once I had changed into my swimming trunks and a shirt, I went to the beach festival _only_ to get the power berry that the mayor gave to the winner, or so I _thought_. I was walking through the small forest towards moonlight beach, and I realized I was thinking about Jasmine more than was normal. I tried to keep the subject out of my head, but it just kept coming back. "No!" I said out loud. I couldn't possibly like that _stupid, idiotic girl_ as a friend. I shook my head, giving me a headache. 'Stop this, Jamie!' said a voice in my head, 'If you're going to win that power berry, you have to be focused!' I nodded to myself, and finally got to the beach. "Jamie!!" I heard Jasmine's voice shout. I felt my stomach flip, and I turned around with a smile on my face, until I actually _saw_ her. She was holding hands with that idiotic _moron, _Alex. The gut was a workaholic! Jasmine couldn't possibly like him… I struggled to keep my eyes off of their hands, which were holding one another.


	11. Beach Festival: Part 2

**Authors Note: **Hiyaa, so this is the second part of the beach festival chapters, I hope you like them.  
(c) characters, natsume **:End Authors Note**

Chapter 11

Beach festival: Part 2

--Daggers—

"Jamie… Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. Jamie looked a little pale today, and he didn't even bother to say something mean when I called his name. Jamie's eyes narrowed at Alex, who I then looked up at. The two were staring daggers at each other! I glanced at Gwen, who looked like she was about to scream '_FIGHT!!'_ "Um, Gwen and I are going to get some punch, and we'll be right back, okay?" I said quickly, and grabbed Gwen. "Hey I wanna see what happens!" she said as I dragged her away to the punch bowls. As soon as I left, I heard Jamie 'Hmph' and Alex walked over to the shore without a word. She stared at me suspiciously. "So, which one _are _you going out with?!" I blushed. "Neither! I'm friends with both of them," I said truthfully. She rolled her eyes and simply said, "Explain." Luckily, at that moment Mayor Theodore shouted in his oversized megaphone, "Alright, villagers who want to participate get in the water!" I glanced back at Gwen, who gave me a You-Better-Tell-Me-After glare as we ran into the water.

--Ready, Set, GO!--

I glanced at Alex, who was sitting on the sidelines. He smiled at me, and shouted, "Good luck!" I gave a fake smile, still concerned about Jamie. How was I supposed to help him when he and Alex had some sort of rivalry going on?! I looked around me and the only five people competing were Jamie, Gwen, Kurt, Bob, and me. Joe was sitting on the sidelines, cuddling with Katie, Alex was smirking (which was really weird coming from him), and the rest of the villagers were too busy making sand forts, or just watching. Everyone swam to a deep part of the water, and floated, waiting for instructions. Mayor Theodore was on his megaphone again, "Alrighty, folks. So, here are the instructions. There are FOUR floating balls, yellow, red, blue, and green. Whoever touches all four first is the winner!" All the villagers stopped, and watched the five of us. I glanced at Jamie, who looked all serious and focused. I splashed him and he shook off the water, giving me an annoyed glance, "Idiot." I smiled, "Same old Jamie." Just then Mayor Theodore shouted, "Ready… Set… GO!!!"

--Currents—

The floating balls were spread far apart, but the closest was the blue. Kurt, Gwen, and Bob swam towards that one. The red was the farthest, and I decided to get that one out of the way first. I dove under the water, and swam as fast as I could to it. When I got to the surface, I saw Jamie tap the red ball, obviously using the same technique as me, and swam away. "Damn!" I said, and hit the red ball with my fist, I was faster than Jamie. I swam to the yellow one, and got there before him, then floated on a current to the green one. I touched the green orb, with Jamie close behind. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, and then I felt something pulling me down. "What the-…" Jamie exclaimed as a whirlpool tugged us both under. I tried to get to the surface, but the water was too strong. I gasped for air, but water burned down my throat. Jamie was already swimming to the surface. You see, I was faster, but Jamie was stronger. He was close to the surface when looked at me and rolled his eyes. He swam back towards me and tugged my hand, pulling me to the air. I gasped and coughed when we reached the surface, and we saw that Gwen had won. She was laughing and splashing up and down in the water childishly. I gave her a wide grin, and tried to yell 'congratulations' but I started coughing up sea water. "Thanks…" I said weakly after I choked up all the water, but Jamie was already swimming to shore.

--Power Berry—

All the contestants swam to shore, and Gwen was jumping up and down at the winner's stand-thingy. Everyone was cheering, as she ate the juicy power berry. She looked my way happily and I gave her a thumbs up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jamie walking back, towards his house. I ran after him, but he must of heard me and said, "What do you want!?" He sounded actually harsh, and I shuddered, "Um, thanks," and smiled sheepishly. "Hmph," was all he said, and headed back towards his ranch, mumbling to himself. The only thing I really heard was, "That _annoying _little… _girl!" _


	12. Close Call

Chapter 12

Close Call

I shuddered as I woke up, I felt surprisingly cold today. Cooper whined by my bed, and put his paws on my comforter. "Hey, little guy," I said in a weak voice. He tilted his head. I got up and stretched, going into the fridge to get Cooper a mushroom. He ate it joyfully, and started rolling on the ground. "Weird dog…" I said, amused. I fried myself some pancakes, feeling sort of out of balance. I shook it off, and gobbled up my pancakes. I shuddered when I stepped outside; it was surprisingly cold for a Summer day. I took out my watering can and watered all of my tomatoes. A few were ready for harvest, so I took them and put them in my rucksack. I was feeling _very_ weak today, but I _had _to get some money to pay for my new cow's food. (I named her Dottie) So, I mined for a couple of hours.

--Breaking Point—

I had some jam in my rucksack, so I decided to stop by Jamie's ranch. As I trotted over, I thought about how Jamie was acting, _very_ strange. I walked up to him, feeling kinda nervous now. "Hey, stranger," I said, energetically and stood next to him. "Hello," he said plainly, "Why are you here?" I yawned and asked, "What, I'm not allowed to visit my numero Uno best friend in the world?" I thought for a second and said again, "Well, not numero Uno… I promised someone else that title… Numero Uno number dos!" I corrected. I saw his cheeks turn red. "Who's the first?! _Alex?" _he asked, frowning. I stared at him, and responded, "What are you talking about? I was speaking of Gwen." He looked down, "Oh, I just thought… Gwen said you two were going out." I could feel myself fuming up, "She said _what?!" _I asked, shocked. He looked away. "So… you aren't?" he asked, utterly confused. "Of course not! Why would I go out with Alex when-" but my sentence was cut off by Calvin who randomly had the urge to _jump _on me. "Ahhh!" I yelled. "_Calvin!" _yelled Jamie, so loud my whole body was shocked; _poor Calvin_! I covered my ears as Calvin's tail went between his legs. "Jamie!" I scolded, going down to eye level with Calvin and petting him. Jamie rolled his eyes. "_Aww,_ poor Calvin… It's okay, I'm here, puppy! Jamie's a big meanie isn't he? _You're a good puppy, yes you are!" _Calvin's tail was already wagging and he licked my face. "Good boy!" I said happily. Jamie crouched next to me, and I thought I saw some redness on his cheeks. "No wonder you're so good with animals, you spoil them to no end," he said and rolled his eyes again. I yawned and stood up, Jamie stood after me. "I do _not." _I said, yawning _again_ at the same time. "_Right," _said Jamie sarcastically. I shrugged. "…And would you _stop_ leaning on me?!" he said firmly. I hadn't even noticed I was! I said, hystaricly, "S-sorry Jamie! I didn't even notice, I'm just-" My sentence paused, and I yawned loudly, "Just, so tired…" His forehead wrinkled, "Are you sure you don't want to head home now? You look a little..." But I heard nothing else, as blackness overwhelmed me.

--Idiots and Morons--

I smiled and yawned, sun was coming through the window of the clinic. Wait- the clinic?! I asked myself in my head. "Good morning," said a sarcastic voice. My head spun around to the person talking. Jamie was sitting casually, his arms crossed, and his hat over his face as if he was sleeping. He propped it back up and walked over to my 'hospital bed'. I frowned. "What the in the hell happened?!" I asked, annoyed to be in the clinic _again _…and a little_ hungry._ Jamie rolled his eyes _yet again. _"You _collapsed _on my ranch... not to mention on Calvin- I mean Calvervtutrp." My eyes went wide, "Is Calvin _okay?!" _I asked, concerned. Jamie chuckled, "_Calvin_ is fine. If I were you I'd be worrying about myself right now." A bit of concern colored his face for a fraction of a second. Only a _bit; _and it vanished so quickly I thought I might have imagined it. I smiled widely. "Oh, and I suppose I just walked over here myself." Jamie blushed, and hid behind his hat, reminding me of Blue. "Hmph…" he murmured. Then Alex walked in, looking irritated rather than his calm and serene self. He looked towards Jamie with those daggers again. "Idiot," he said bitterly, glaring at Jamie. "Moron," said Jamie, smirking. Alex's jaw clenched. "Shut up, you're the reason that Jasmine fainted!" Jamie's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "Come over here so I can _hurt_ you, you idiot," said Jamie harshly. "Geez, shut _up _already!" I said, covering my ears and shutting my eyes. This was giving me a headache. "Can't you two morons just get along already?!" I asked, almost shouting now. But I still heard shouting over mine. I opened one eye, and Alex had a bloody nose and Jamie's eye was swollen.


	13. Put Them in Their Place

Chapter 13

Put Them in Their Place

"You _idiots!" _I shouted as loud as I could, jumped off my ridiculous bed, and slapped them both in the face as _my_ face turned red with anger. I continued, "I am _SO_ not in the mood to argue, but you two morons can't just decide to JUMP each other while my eyes are closed! _You two _don't realize how _stupid_ and _childish _you look right now! Why can't you just _get along?! Do you really need me to put you in your place?!_" My voice kept getting louder, and I was breathing hard by now. Jamie gave a hmph of disapproval and walked out the door. Alex was tending to his bloody nose and his eyes looked like they wanted to smack Jamie right side up his swollen face. I sighed, and ran after Jamie, Alex could take care of himself; after all he was a doctor.

--Strike—

"Jamie?" I called, when I got to his ranch. His back was to me, and he was looking up at the sky again. "_What_ do you want?!" I shrugged. "Right now, I just want food," I said truthfully. My stomach growled as if on cue. I saw the corner of his mouth tilt up into a smirk. He responded, "_Really,_ Jasmine. You are just so… interesting." He turned around and I shrugged, then frowned. "You shouldn't have hurt Alex like that, it wasn't fair at all-" Jamie gave a loud, sarcastic 'HA!' and said, "It's not my fault he can't punch-" This time _I _cut him off, "You _don't_ interrupt me. Like I was saying, you were a _total _moron for doing that!" He scoffed. "You and your mood swings… Why don't you go tend to _Alex_ instead of the big mean _Jamie…_" he mumbled. I was angry now. "_It's not my mood swings it's your _IDIOCY! _And I didn't want to help Alex out, because I knew he'd be okay! I don't even know why I try to be your friend if you're just going to push me away!!"_ I spoke my words clearly, though I yelled at the top of my lungs, and I did something I'd never done before. I recoiled my fist, ready to strike, and threw my arm at Jamie's jaw. "Shi-" he started, but I'd hit him before I'd finished. At first I breathed hard, adrenaline pumping through my veins like a drug. Then, when I cooled down I realized what I'd just done. "Ow," said Jamie, holding his jaw. I gasped and screamed at the sight of blood, "I'm _so_ sorry!" I said, and my eyes were wide. He chuckled, "you sure do hit hard," he said. I frowned, "Let me get you some ice."

--Shut Up, You Whimp—

"Ow…" Jamie groaned again as I lowered the ice on his jaw and jerked it away for the eighth time. I sighed. "Come on, what happened to the _tough_ Jamie?" I asked, irritated. He frowned and responded, "The tough Jamie wouldn't need all this ice." I stuck my tongue out, "Shut up already, you whimp." He shrugged, and the ice he was holding on his eye shifted the slightest bit. "You're so _kind," _he said, rolling his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and spat, "Shut _up _and stop rolling your eyes, you.." Jamie smiled, "What is _with _you, do you have a multiple personality disorder?!" he asked, laughing. I groaned and complained, "I'm _hungry!!_" I shoving the ice on Jamie's jaw. "Oww!" he wailed. "Shut up!" I screamed, and held the ice firmly to his jaw. Jamie chuckled , "You truly are amusing when you're on your little hunger rampage." He laughed, smiling. I scoffed and snapped, "Hmph, well I'm glad you're _enjoying _yourself while I'm _starving_!" _He_ scoffed now, "Looks like you've picked up a few of my habits," he said, amused, "You can have something from the refrigerator." My eyes sparkled. "_Really?!" _I asked, but didn't wait for an answer; I dashed to the fridge, grabbing the first thing I saw (As Jamie had to catch the bag of ice I was holding) and stuffing it in my mouth. I began to chew, and smiled. "This is _great!_" I said happily. But, when I looked at Jamie, he was shaking his head back and forth, eyes closed. "You_ stupid _little girl…" he mumbled. "What!?" I screamed. He laughed and said, "You just ate a raw fish." My eyes bugged out, and I spit the slimy, disgusting fish into the sink. I frowned and said, "You could have warned me!" He shrugged and answered, "You ran and stuffed the fish into your mouth so fast I didn't have time." "Don't make me sock you again tough guy," I said, and rummaged into the fridge some more. "It wasn't a fair fight!" he said. I was munching on some cake, now. I rolled my eyes and gave Jamie a sarcastic, "Sure," while tossing him an apple, and continued, "You should really eat something, before you get sick. I doubt Alex would let you in anymore," this wasn't a lie, "What were you two even fighting about?" I asked. He frowned, and turned away, "Nothing." I stared at him, "You know one day I'll find out." I said, scheming.


	14. Star Festival

Chapter 14

--Star Festival—

Jamie and I had been talking on his couch for about an hour and a half now, he was surprisingly a good listener, unlike a lot of other people. So, after I'd explained my slow social life back home, I _finally_ asked if we could get along and work together to save the Goddess, he paused for a while, and I started counting the silent seconds in my head. 45…46…47…- "…Okay," he said and tried to smirk, but the ice on his head and jaw wouldn't budge. He groaned, "Can I _please _take these stupid bags of ice off of my face_?!" _he asked. I laughed and took the bags off for him. "So, about the star festival," I said, changing the subject un-knowingly as I washed off the blood from the bags, "Isn't it tomorrow?" I continued nervously. I didn't notice until I'd spoken, but this sort of sounded like I _wanted _to go with him. I pondered with that idea, not sure if it was a positive or a negative. When I looked back at him he was staring out the window, and his eyes looked unfocused. "I have to take care of my farm now," he said, and then shifted his head to me. The misty glare hit me and I felt uncomfortable, an awkward feeling had overcome me. It took m a minute to discover this feeling was hurt, and most importantly rejection… which then turned to hurt again. I clenched my jaw and forced myself to think, 'Of course, why would he even want to come with me? Anyways, it's not like I wanted to go with him… It wasn't even an invitation! What makes him think I'd even _imagine_ going on a date with him?' But, I still felt that weird gravitational pull to him, and I knew what I was thinking wasn't _entirely_ true. I didn't know what was true and what wasn't. I was…. Confused. So, I turned my back on him. My eyes didn't see anything as I walked out the door. Then the unthinkable question I knew I was forcing into the back of my head finally escaped. _Could I actually _love _Jamie?!_

--Jamie's Thoughts—

I was happy— or happier— before _she_ came into my life. And somehow, in some way I couldn't help, she became the center of my life. And then I became happier than I had ever been in my entire existence. Before her I hated humans in _general. _I hated myself for being human. Humans made _mistakes; _I made mistakes. I didn't want to be human; I didn't want to do what humans did. That was the core reason I scared everyone off, I shunned everyone who tried to help me. No one could hurt me if no one could break the barrier I put around me. I didn't _want _people to break that barrier... Or so I thought. I knew I was afraid of being hurt, afraid to make mistakes. That's when Jasminecame to town… with her _innocent _looking pigtails and ignorant mind. She annoyed me. I wanted to scare her so bad, that every time she walked my way it would give her hell. She came looking for help, and I scared her off like everyone else. But, when I saw that shocked, scared expression it… it hurt me. It made me feel like a bad person. I hated that feeling. I hated her for making me feel that way. She was nothing. She wasn't important. Those are the things I forced myself to think. She had possibly cracked my barrier, and made me feel guilty. I knew I was pushing something into the back of my mind… Even more than that! I was locking it in an underground chamber _never _to be thought of again. But she was persistent. She would bring me jam; she would try to break my barrier. I'd keep trying to scare her off, but she'd keep running back. She _swore _that she'd get to me some day. And I knew it was probably true. She kept running through my red light. I tried to be strong, but I realized I was being a fool. Then she broke it. She broke the barrier. And I was her friend now; which I realized wasn't too bad. So I had a friend, big deal. She could help me. I could help her. This was a good thing. I could trust her with certain things as a friend, she was a good person. But this was more than that. That unthinkable thought I'd covered up in my head was starting to escape. My barrier wasn't strong enough for this… this feeling. I'd fight it as much as I could, because it was stupid. Stupid to think these thoughts; yet I kept thinking. I kept imagining. But, I couldn't… I mustn't… I _can't _love her! But I did. I knew I did, and I knew there was no way of getting around it. I'd known it ever since I'd first seen her. But I couldn't love her, because… she didn't love me. So, I hid my feelings. Just like I always had, and it would be easy. I'd keep hiding my emotions by insulting her, and she'd laugh along. And maybe, someday, I'd forget about how perfect she was for me, and how I needed her and how I knew I was completely and utterly in love with her; Because this scared me. Because, if I gave her my breakable, injured heart, she could shatter it. Shatter it in a billion pieces. I didn't like this. I didn't like thinking of myself being breakable. Especially to someone else. It was also because I wasn't good enough for her. She had a pure, kind heart. I had a beaten up, evil heart. I was consumed with anger. I wasn't good enough for her. So, I'd decided. I would never tell her. Never.


	15. Star Festival: Conclusion

**//Authors Note: **Wow, that last chapter was a dramatic one! And yes, FINALLY Jamie realizes he doesn't hate Jasmine. I don't know if their relationship is going too fast or something, but I just COULDN'T write any longer about how much Jamie _thinks _he hates Jasmine. Anyways, I changed the rating from K to T… I don't really know why, I guess the violence and _somewhat _coarse language. It's not so bad, really. But, I do expect to end this story soon… (Not too soon, I think we have at least a good 5 more chapters) And I might start a new one about Jasmine and her future groom's life together. Yes, she will get married. But, keep your eyes open, because it just might not be who you think it is. Or it might, I don't know yet, really, because, I might have to get a little more rival action in there! I'm not sure it'll be with Alex though; he's kind of a boring person to write about. =\ (Sorry, this chapter has some expletives, but I had to show their anger somehow!!) Heh, this is a very crazy chapter xD enjoy.

©characters – Natsume and Marvelous interactive

Thanks for reading, keep on reviewing (it's the only way you'll get another story!) **:End Authors Note//**

Chapter 15

The Star Festival : Conclusion

I was sitting on my rock. Yes, _my _rock, waiting for the fish to bite my lure. This wasn't a good activity for me at all. The last few weeks, I'd been trying to keep my mind busy. Ever since the star festival, my head had been all jumbled up and confused.

* * *

I could still remember it clearly; I was minding my own business. Sitting at my large dining table next to my sink and playing with my cereal. But, I wasn't thinking about food, or farming, or anything. I'd been sitting there for at least thirty minutes trying to figure out why I'd felt so guilty about how things went down at Jamie's house. It wasn't _that _bad. Bringing up the _star festival _wasn't a death sentence- At that precise moment I heard a knock at my door. My head jerked up. _Maybe it's Jamie, coming to apologize! _I thought.I ran to the door, in the back of my mind I was wondering why I cared so much. I opened the door to a familiar face.

"Joe?" I asked, sounding sort of disappointed.

"Jasmine!" he said, being his happy self – maybe it was me picking up on Jamie's bad habits, but I felt like throwing up after hearing his overly perky greeting.

"What do you want?" I asked, sort of bitterly. But, I felt bad for being rude so I continued, "I'm sort of busy."

"Do you want to go to the star festival with me?" he asked, and his eyes gleamed.

I sighed. _Not again…_ "I thought you were going to the festival with Katie," I said, too chicken to turn him down.

His smile faded the least bit and his voice sounded a bit sad this time, "She's been acting weird lately… So I'm asking you; as a friend, of course!"

"Um… sure I guess," what was the worst that could happen? Wrong question.

So, after I was finished with my daily chores, I walked over to the town square to meet Joe. It was already dark, I wondered if I was late. While I was walking on the cobblestone path I questioned if this was the wrong decision. Joe was fun and all, but he was… _Joe. _I couldn't even _imagine _going out with him. Then again, that was the same thing I thought about Jamie. _Gosh! _Couldn't I stay off that subject?! I looked up, and Joe was waiting for me.

"Jasmine! This is going to be so much _fun!" _Joe said, excitedly. I was a little less enthusiastic…

"Yeah. Great!" I wasn't the best at lying. I didn't sound excited at all.

Joe looked at me oddly, then shook it off. "This way!" he said, and we walked off to the river by the rock I'd fish by. Joe had a little paper ship with a message inside. He cleared his throat loudly and said, "So, in this festival, we're supposed to put this ship in the water and..." he paused to kneel down and place the boat in the water. "And, now I'm supposed to make a wish or something… I guess I'll wish that everyone stays healthy and happy!" he finished happily and sat down next to me. A little too close for comfort. I slid away from him the slightest bit so he wouldn't notice. "You know, you sound really off today." He commented, and stared at me, looking confused.

"It's nothing." I said, and looked away.

"Come on, tell me!" he whined. I groaned, I hated people that whined.

"Really, can we talk about something else?" I asked, looking into the trees. Joe seemed to take the hint that I didn't want to share, and so he changed the subject.

"You're wearing your hair down…" he said, staring at me. I was uncomfortable so I looked back at the forest.

"Uh, yeah. I was too lazy to put it up I guess –" but I was caught off guard when I turned to look at him. The idiot was leaning towards me to look at my hair, and when I turned around we smashed heads. "Gah!"He exclaimed. I was thrown off balance, so I tried to grab onto his shoulder, but instead I brought him down with me. We landed on the grass next to the rock. And I rubbed my bruised head. _Idiot… _I thought bitterly. I knew I was being mean, and I would feel bad later. I mean it wasn't Joe's fault I was in a horrible mood. I sat up, and Joe did the same next to me. "Sorry!" he said. But I was too focused on something else. Across the river I saw something move – I knew _exactly _who that was. Joe obviously caught sight of Katie too, and leaned towards me. I leaned away, looking at him like he was crazy. He gave me an annoyed look and whispered into my ear.

"I knew she'd be here… Look, just this once do me a favor, and I'll be _so _grateful!" I stared at him, confused.

"What do you want??" I whispered.

"I need you to help me get Katie _jealous!" _he said, whispering so fast I hardly understood.

"What are you –" but it was too late. He quickly snatched my face and gave me a fast kiss on the lips. He let go and looked quickly at where Katie was without turning his head. I was so pissed off, words couldn't describe. I clenched my fist and threw it at Joe's stomach. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he fell to the floor.

"JOE!" I screamed loudly... and angrily. But I wasn't the only one who screamed his name. Katie jumped over the river and knelt over next to an unconscious Joe.

"Katie! You're here! I'm sorry –" but it was too late, Katie cut me off.

"You stupid, _slut!" _Katie yelled loudly. I ground my teeth, the idiot didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"_What?! _You're mad at _me?!" _I shouted to the moron.

"Yes, you idiot!" she screamed back, and shoved me. _Oh no she didn't! _I thought. I recoiled my fist and she was screaming four letter expletives at the top of her lungs. I punched her straight up the jaw as hard as I could to shut the little girl up. I suppose I should have felt bad, but the adrenaline and anger was too much for me to handle. Before I knew it Katie and I were in a catfight. I was about to punch again when I felt something pick me up and hold me back.

"Jasmine – stop!" yelled that familiar voice. But not even Jamie was going to stop me from beating up that little breadstick-haired _annoying _bitch! I struggled, but his hold on me was too tight.

"_Aah!!" _screamed Katie. Joe had gotten her in a bear hug, and was holding her back, too. Even though it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything, I could still hear Jamie trying to calm me down and Joe trying to calm down Katie. We struggled for a while, and if it wasn't for Jamie holding me so my feet couldn't even touch the _ground _I would have gotten to the girl!

After a while Joe shouted over Katie's yelling, "Jamie! Great timing! Could you… Ow, Katie that _hurts! _Get Jasmine out of here!" Jamie nodded, and flung me over his shoulder. He walked toward my house without a word.


	16. Secrets

Chapter 16

Secrets

He carried me – flung over his shoulder – for at least three minutes. I was under control, now, but I wasn't sure Jamie would let me go even if I told him. Finally, we arrived at my house and he placed me in front of my door, his arms were crossed. I looked up at him smiling but my smile disappeared as soon as I saw his expression – exactly the expression of an angry parent.

"Jasmine, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, eyes closed. He was obviously irritated.

"Sorry…" I said and looked down. I heard Jamie sigh.

"Why is it that _I _always have to get you out of everything? …_Idiot_. Do I have to look after you every _hour _of the day?!" he asked angrily.

"Well, you don't _have _to," I responded, looking straight up at him with an annoyed expression, "you could just –"

"What do you _mean _I don't have to?" Jamie asked, astounded, "Of course I have to _protect _you!"

"_Why?!" _I asked, challenging him. He looked away, blushing. "Jamie, _why_?" I asked, irritated. He looked down at me with a serious expression.

"I don't _know," _he said, and the genuine expression on his face told me he was telling the truth.

"Well," I said, feeling bad, "Thanks anyways," I flashed a smile at him. Before I could even think, I went on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Jamie turned away, and I saw him blush. "You stupid little girl…" he mumbled, and walked to his ranch.

And now I'm sitting on a rock waiting for some _stupid _fish to get a clue. I felt bad about being mean to Katie and Joe, but was too chicken to face them right now. I was staring at the water when I heard someone sit next to me. I ignored Jamie, and kept staring at the river.

"You might want to try fishing where there's actually fish, Jasmine…" he said sarcastically. I frowned, glaring at the stream. I'd never been great at fishing at _all. _

"They hate me." I said angrily. He knew I was talking about Katie and Joe. Jamie sighed and I could see out of the corner of his eye he was staring at the same stream as me.

"No, Joe's so _pleased _with himself. His little 'plan' worked out, and well, Katie's very concerned about him. He seems to be _loving _that," Jamie sounded amused. I stared at him, obviously very confused.

"You actually _talked _to Joe and Katie?" He simply rolled his eyes at me. Jamie usually despised Joe, with his perky nature. I knew he wasn't best friends with Katie, either.

"I'm not that socially inept" responded Jamie. "By the way, why are you even fishing? You're really bad at it, all you're doing is wasting your time." He was in no rush to insult me. I shrugged.

"I fish when I have something on my mind, or I have nothing to do… By the way, how's Katie? Is she still mad?" Jamie chuckled in response.

"She's not mad," Jamie was still cackling, "but she has a _really _disgusting bruise on her face, thanks to that punch." He was practically laughing, now, and I knew he was enjoying the preppy little girl's misfortune. I groaned and put my face in my hands. Jamie just stared into the rushing river, he seemed to be thinking of something.

"You remind me of my mother," he said randomly. I opened my eyes, and looked up at him. The smile had vanished, and his face was dead serious with a hint of sadness in his sharp eyes. I stared at him, waiting for an explanation. I decided he wasn't going to say more, so I decided to ask.

"Why do you say that?"

He sighed and continued, "Her name was Celeste, which means heavenly. I always thought she was so beautiful, but I guess all kids think their mom is beautiful; I have her eyes. She had long and straight, dark brown hair, with a… shine of purple."

He seemed to concentrate as he paused, "It's hard to explain. She had a bad temper..." He paused again and smiled down at me. "Just like you. But, I guess she needed a temper to keep my dad in line." He stopped and chuckled. I smiled along. "But don't get me wrong, she was the most loving person I've ever known." He looked down, and I thought I saw his eyes water.

"She died in a car crash when I was five. That left me and my sister, Serenity alone with our father. Serenity was only three when mom died. Dad was depressed… he became an alcoholic when I was seven, which left me to be the responsible one. When I was thirteen, cops showed up at my door. I wasn't stupid; I knew when dad was arrested for child abuse that I would be separated from Serenity. So I took her and ran away." I stared at Jamie. I'd never known he'd had such a hard life!

"You have a sister?" I asked, interested. Jamie smiled.

"Yes. She should be about twenty now." He said, amused. "She's in college."

"What does she look like? Does she have purple hair, like you?" I asked, and ruffled his hair playfully. He laughed quietly.

"She's a pretty girl. She has short hair, up to her chin, and no, it isn't purple. She has my mother's hair, but my father's green eyes." He looked at me again. "Maybe you two will meet someday…" he paused and stared at the rushing stream, thinking. "I hope not."

"Why!? I think it would be awesome to meet your little sister!" I smiled, and Jamie shook his head.  
"That wouldn't be a good idea. Both of you have very short fuses. I have a feeling that wouldn't go very well. Serenity is a very… tough girl. As you can see, she and I have been through a lot." He chuckled nervously. Jamie seemed like he really loved his little sister. I was just a _little _jealous. Just then, the sun began to set. _Have I really been sitting here for such a long time?! _I wondered.

"Well, I guess I should go now." He said, and stood up.

"Wait." I said, and stood up, too. "I'm so sorry about your mom…" I embraced him, and expected him to push me away. I braced myself, eyes shut. Then – amazingly – he hugged me _back. _I don't know how long we stood there, but all I knew is I didn't want to let go. Jamie really needed me right now, I could tell.


	17. Mixed Signals

**//Authors Note: **SORRY! I haven't been updating much, have I? :[ theres a number of reasons, really. 1. WRiiTERSS BLOCK. (grr.) 2. Homework/tests. (ew!) 3. Short attention span. :3 Haha, well enough blahh blahh blahh, time for the story!

Disclaimer: © Natsume for characters/ game/ all that good stuff **:End Author's Note//**

Chapter 17

Mixed Signals

I walked into the cool fall breeze. Yes, it was _Fall!! Fall eigth to be exact! _I jumped up and applauded. I had had _enough _of the blazing hot summer air. Grrr. After doing all of my daily chores, I ran over to Blue's ranch. I hadn't talked to Blue in such a long time it was crazy. I bursted into the store happily.

"Heeeehee, hey Ellen, Billy, Bob! Where's blue, is he here?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. Ellen looked a little scared.

"He's taking care of the chickens now… I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!" she smiled.

"Alrighty then. Ill see you wonderfullll people later!" I pranced out – no skipped out – joyfully and ran to the chicken coop to see blue. I punched the door open like a little kid, and blue was sitting next to a pile of eggs.

"Bluee!" I shouted and ran up to him, hands behind my back. I was grinning like no tomorrow.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothinggg!" I said, and sat next to him. My hair blew into my face, and I realized I hadn't put up my hair today. I the hair into place, and my usually parted bangs fell to one side. "Hehe, time for a haircut!"

"That's for sure." Blue said, grinning a little. But, I could tell he was happy to see me, because his eyes were sparkling like the ocean. He frowned and leaned towards me. "Your hair is out of place."

I blushed and blinked. _No this isn't right. You're in love with JAMIE. JAMIE JAMIE JA- _then Blue reached over and brushed my hair to the side.  
"There." He said, and leaned back. I blinked stupidly, and gulped. _This isn't GOING WELL AT ALL. _I thought and looked down. "Jasmine, you know the full moon festival is tomorrow, do you want to go with me?" he asked, like he'd practiced the line. He looked into my eyes, hopeful. His blonde hair was flowing in the wind and I had a REALLY hard time saying no to him so…

"…Uh, umm. … okay." I said, and forced a smile on my face. _Damn it, did you get yourself into- _

"Great!" said Blue with extra enthusiasm that I blushed about. Before I knew it he had hugged me. I blushed more, not knowing if I liked it or not. I looked around and saw Ellen and Billy were smiling through the window, giving Blue thumbs up. _Goshhhh, even more pressure. _ I thought.

I walked home after dinner with Billy, Bob, Ellen, and Blue. This wasn't going the way I wanted it to at all. Then, I felt someone push my back. "Hey, Jasmine." said that familiar sarcastic voice. I actually _smiled _when I heard that voice. I turned around, and tried to force the smile away, that didn't work much... By the look on Jamie's face, I could tell I looked like an idiot.

"Whatever expression you were aiming for, you missed." He said, being his smart ass self.

I rolled my eyes, "Very polite," I said smiling.

"Do I look like a people's person?" he asked, glaring. I laughed out loud.

"So, what's up?" I asked, ignoring the sarcasm.

"A lot of stuff. Surprise, your wish is coming true," he said, irritated.

"Huh?" I sounded confused, for sure.

"_Would you like me to talk a little slower?" _he asked, sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jamiee!" said a funny, high pitched voice all of a sudden. I saw some girl try to tackle Jamie. "You're too big." She complained. Jamie sighed and replied, "I felt so miserable without you, it was almost like having you here." She stuck her tounge out at him.

The girl had shortish hair, it was straight and chin length. It was curled, but on perpouse, not naturally. It had little a little purple shine, and green _I MEAN GREEEN _eyes. She stared at me suspiciously. "Is this her?" she asked, hiding behind Jamie. "Is this the one you talk about so much? … OOH A SQUIRREL!"

"You have the attention of a lightning bolt," said Jamie.

"Anyways… Is this her?" asked the girl, about in her twenties. She was wearing a bath robe.

"What's going on?!" I asked, staring at the girl, then Jamie.

"Jasmine, this is Serenity… my little sister." My heart skipped a beat.


	18. Difficulties

**//Authors Note: **I haven't been writing lately!! (sorry :D) And if I don't update, Shinoyami is going to do bad things to me D: So, ill take a break from the uber old game final fantasy 7 (best-est-est-est game of ALL TIME. RAWR. BUY IT. PLAY IT. LOVE IT!! 3 now.) and dedicate (did I spell that right? .__.) this chapter to Shinoyami herself for all these wonderfulll comentttz!!

Disclaimer: © Natsume for characters/ game/ all that good stuff

© Serenity to me :D (yess I get to copyright a character!) **:End Authors Note//**

Chapter 18

Difficulties

Serenity smiled and punched Jamie in the shoulder. "Way to go big brother!" She winked at him. This oddly made me blush.

"Wait, wait. This is your little sister?!" My face shifted into a _what the hell? e_xpression. I stared at Serenity then Jamie. Well, there was a similarity… I wanted to ask why she was here, but it sounded sort of rude. "W-Wa-Wait, what?" My eyes were un focused.

"I'm Jamie's little sister!! I'm only 17." She stared at Jamie. "Unlike _this _oldie!" Jamie snickered. "Come on, I'm only 24," he responded. Serenity smiled at me.

"Wait, you said she should be 20 by now, Jamie," I said, confused. Serenity stared at Jamie with daggers. She obviously was having fun being young. Her blackish purple hair was still messy, and she had eyebrow length uneven bangs that looked kind of stylish. Jamie smirked.

"Jamie has _age _issues. He can't even _remember _my birthday most of the time!" shouted Serenity. Jamie shook his head and then spoke, "Serenity, why are you wearing a bath robe?"

"Well, if I'm going to take a shower tonight why not be comfortable until then?! Duh, Jamie!" She stuck out her tongue and smiled at me again.

"So, Jasmine, when's _your _birthday?!" She was a hyper little thing. When I glanced at her, she had one hand in the other, jumping up and down for my response.

"Summer first," I said to her and smiled. "When's yours?" I asked.

"Winter 27th," she shouted into Jamie's ear. "_Remember that!!" _She smirked – she looked SO much like Jamie when she did that, it made me confused for a second. "Well, Jasmine, I'm _sure _we'll be good friends." She said, and smiled at me, then Jamie. Jamie shot an irritated glance back at her.

"_Bye _Serenity." He said. She responded, shocked, "Oh, right, you two need your time _aloneee_, hehe." She pranced away smiling and shut the door. I swear I saw her little head peeking through the window, though.

"She's a handful." Jamie said simply, and smiled. That smile was so… rare. Jamie almost _never _smiled. Usually, he'd smirk or laugh sarcastically. This smile was just _happy._ I could tell he loved his sister a lot. His smile made me smile, and it made me happy. "I guess it's worth it though, she's a lot of fun." He paused, and it seemed like he was deciphering whether or not to say something, "just like _someone _I know." Then it was a smile for _me. _My heart did a little flippy thingy and I had to shake it off.

"So… what's the story, is she moving in?" I asked curiously, changing the subject before my face turned too red.

"Well… she just finished high school. She skipped a grade, freshman year, and doesn't know where to go yet. I told her she should try out farming since she liked animals so much, so she's going to try it out here to see if she likes it." I nodded. Now it made perfect sense. I was sure that Serenity would be much easier to get along with than Jamie. Now why was that… Serenity was so hyper and happy, and Jamie was so… Jamie.

"Your sister seems very… happy." I said, trying to figure out the words. I laughed. "Are you sure, you two are related?"

"Ha. Ha." Said Jamie, "You really need a haircut," he said, staring at my messy hair. "You should let Serenity give you a trim, I hear she's quite the stylist." I'd always wanted to do something to my hair, but I'd never known how, so this was good news for me.

"Alright!" I said, happily. "I'll be sure to ask her." I looked down at my pink watch and it was already 9:00. "Jeez, Jamie, sorry!" I said, "It's late, I've gotta go." I turned around but, something was holding on to me. I looked over and Jamie's hand was holding mine. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept a straight face.

"Ummm. Yeah?" I asked, walking back to him blushing. He didn't let go of my hand.

"So, tomorrow is the moon festival. I usually don't go. But, I thought it would be … fun. So, do you want to go with me? …" he paused, "There's no one else to ask." Guilt started flowing through me.

_You can't go with Jamie! You already said you'd go with Blue… But.. Well maybe… If… Just this once… Yes! … No… Maybe? Uh… Well… _

"_S…Suree, I'll go with you." _I managed to say, in hardly a whisper.

"Thanks." Said Jamie, and he stared into my eyes. I blinked, and looked away.  
"Well, I.. umm. I have to go. UH. YEAH. BYE." I didn't realize my voice kept getting louder with anxiety. I took a step towards my ranch, and Jamie let go of my hand.

My head hung towards the ground as I walked back home. _I did a very bad thing. VERY BAD. Bad Jasmine. _I thought to myself. _Just who should I go with?! Maybe Blue… he did ask me first. But… I've been friends with Jamie for a long time, and well I think I might just… love him. But then again, Blue's so shy and I'll probably crush his self esteem if I dump him now… Damn… _

I walked with my head down for a while, then I checked on my watch. _11:00?! What?! It doesn't take that long to walk home… _I looked up at my surroundings and I was… lost. Trees were everywhere, and I couldn't tell if I was still in town or not. There were no lights, just blackness. I guess I'd gotten lost while I was walking… _Damn!_ I kicked a branch which hit a tree and cracked with a loud _BOOM._ I sat on a tree stump, wondering what to do next… That's when the fear came in.

I heard a rustle in the bushes, and looked up. "Who's there?" I asked. It wasn't a person.

**//Authors Note: **Gosh, that was a boring chapter O___o sorry people. Hope you like the chapter, Shinoyami, because Serenity was based off you! (next chapter will be EXCiTiNG!!! YAY. **:End Authors Note//**


	19. Bonding

_Authors Note: Alright, I was going to put Kurt into this chapter as a third rival for Blue and Jamie, but that just seemed too busy :D instead, I'm going deeper into… someone else's personality! //End authors note._

Chapter 19

Bonding

Squinting, I tried to see what was staring at me from dark, lightless bushes. Yellow… Yellow… eyes? I heard a snarl. I started shaking, unwillingly, and thought "_Why do people freeze when they're scared… that's not a good survival strategy…" _ A wolf stepped out of the fluffy, leaf covered bush. I fell over from my stump and started squirming, trying to move backwards, and probably looking like a retarded crab. Figuring I was toast, I closed my eyes, waiting to be mauled. I felt the wolf jump onto me, one paw on my shoulder, its claws dug into my skin. I held in a whimper.

"Jasmine?" I heard at once, and I squinted harder. Was this heaven? "Jasmine! Oh, jeez, your shoulder…" and in between insulting someone's mother and using the lord's name in vain, I heard, "Wake up, slacker, the cut's not even that bad!"

I opened one squinted eye slowly. "S-serenity?" Then I remembered something. I needed to get it out before I forgot. "C-Can you cut my hair later?" Serenity laughed and nudged me.

"If we can get that shoulder of yours fixed…" she crossed her arms and sat down next to me.

I thought for a second and laughed silently. "I guess you're right." Then I realized something. Serenity was deep in the forest with me… but why? I opened my mouth to speak, but Serenity just shook her head.

"Jamie told you I like animals right? Well, I followed this wolf that I wanted to make friends with… and, well I ended up here. I was just in the middle of feeding it some kitkats when it decided to jump you. _Weird _huh?" she finished her explanation, and I shook my head.

"You wanted to make friends with a wolf?" I asked, and tried to get up. My shoulder ached, but I the wound only felt like a cut. "Well, I guess your brains kind of messed up from high school, huh?" I stood up, and offered a hand to help Serenity. She just hopped perkily up with no help whatsoever.

"_Oh_ please. High school was a breeze!" she said with enthusiasm, making little hand gestures to emphasize her bubbly personality. She smiled a smile that was filled with happiness, but her eyes looked sad. I stared at her skeptically. "_What?" _she asked, the smile fading, and fear appearing on her face for some reason. I'd always been good at telling if someone was lying.

I circled Serenity in a skeptical walk and stopped after a full circle. "Oh?" I asked, and narrowed my eyes. She looked away and gestured to me.

"Look! The road!" she exclaimed and ran, jumping over bushes and swinging from branches.

"W-wait up!!" I said, trying to catch the little 17 year old. As soon as I did, we were at the cobblestone path. Serenity had her fist up in the air.

"How's _that _for good sense of direction?" she said, and grinned. I knew where we were, now. We were by the Harvest Goddess Springs. "Come on, town's this way." said serenity. She _did _have a good sense of direction. It took me weeks to discover how to weave through the cobblestone path from the harvest goddess spring to the town. We ended up by Jamie's Ranch at 2:06. I was so tired, it was pitiful.

"Gee, looks like I'll have to do your hair tomorrow… It's late now," said Serenity when we'd reached Jamie's house. I yawned sleepily. Serenity took that as a response, and continued, "Let's say around… five-ish? Right before your little Jamie-date, huh?" she giggled, and nodded at me, smiling.

I immediately woke up at the mention of the words _Jamie _and_ date _in one sentence. "U-uhh, sure." Was all I could say. Serenity shook her head and spun me towards my house, her hands on my back.

"Now, now at least make it back to your house safely, alright?" she said and gently pushed me towards the familiar building. I yawned a bye, and walked straight to my not-so-fluffy bed, tired. I swear I'd heard her swing her head back and forth, muttering, "Young love..."

_Authors Note: Oh, so many boring chapters. Well, I HAD to write something to fill in between the last chapter and the next chapter… jeez, I need to update more often, huh? Sawwie :(_


	20. Epiphany

_Authors Note: Okay, I hope to end this story soon. I kinda got over the whole "I love Jamie!" thing, so its hard to write without much inspiration… lol. Well, I was kinda tired when I wrote this, so sorry if there's bad grammar and stuff ;]_

Chapter 20

Epiphany

As soon as my head hit the fluffy pillow, I was knocked out. It felt so good to finally be in my hay-filled bed, hearing my dog, Cooper, breathing quietly next to me. Then, as if I wasn't sleeping at all, I felt sunlight on my eye-lids. Hmm… Sunlight? It wasn't usually sunny when I woke up. Maybe it was some daylight savings time going on or something. I covered my face with my pillow and snored myself into peaceful dreams.

I woke up, to barking. I opened one eye hesitantly, and saw it was Cooper, waiting for his daily meal. I yawned, blinking like an idiot. Just like every morning. I smiled, content, and glanced at my clock. My eyes widened and I did a double take. _Two thirty?! _I asked myself, and jumped out of bed, not willing to waste another second. With all my running, and hustling, I knocked a few things over accidentally… including Cooper. But, when I hurried outside, all my chores were done. Crops watered… animals fed… It was like someone knew I had slept in.

I thought about it, and there were only two people who would have done this… "_Blue… _or _Jamie. But…" _I thought, "_Blue is to distant and shy… and Jamie certainly wouldn't do anything _this _nice." _After a debate in my head, I walked to the beach, with nothing better to do for three hours. I walked in the sand, some of it getting in my socks, and thought about tonight. I had to turn someone down… That's when the mental argument began.

_I owe Jamie a lot… But Blue doesn't deserve to be dumped… and Blue asked me first! So, that means if I go with Jamie…_ My thoughts were interrupted by someone walking beside me. I just kept walking, not knowing what to say at the moment. I'd felt so bad, a second ago, for accepting Jamie's invitation when I'd already planned to go with Blue – but… I felt happy now, without even glancing to see who the person was. And at that moment, because of this weird feeling, I _did _know who it was. _Jamie. _He was the only one who could make me happy by just being there. And then I realized it.

My epiphany – the thing that I'd _stupidly _missed this whole time. I didn't think I _might _have loved Jamie… I _did _love Jamie. _Not Blue._ I did, I did, I _did_. Jamie was a _challenge._ I loved having to think of sarcastic comebacks every time I was near him, and I loved to be able to say whatever I wanted. Not having to think about if it was _offensive _or not, because he wouldn't get offended. I _loved _that. I loved being comfortable and challenged when I was around him. And even more, I looked up to him. The way his farm was perfectly organized, and the way his house was perfectly decorated. I'd think "_I bet Jamie wouldn't have ANYTHING bad to say about this…" _And I'd giggle because I knew he'd think of something snazzy and sarcastic to say anyways. It was weird. Around Blue, that was. I'd feel pressured to talk to him… to go out with him. That's why I'd realized it. My epiphany – I _loved _Jamie.

And I looked at him with a smile, because I knew he'd felt the same way… somehow. But why didn't he just tell me? Jeez, he made me wait this _long. _The least he could do was hint… He just looked at me, frowning. "What are you so smug about?" he asked, and shoved me gently with his elbow.

"I know something!" I said, and pointed a finger at him, teasingly. "Something you didn't _tell _me!" Jamie looked confused. "You _love-" _

"Hi everyone!" said a perky voice, cutting me off. "What are you guys doing this afternoon? Isn't it that moon festival? I wish someone would go with me. No one has even asked me yet! …I bet they're all intimidated! _Yeah! _That's it!" Serenity pulled me away from Jamie, who had a confused expression. "We'll see you later Jamie!" yelled Serenity.

Serenity practically dragged me to her house and when she finally let go my arm ached. "Ok, I need a favor," said Serenity. "I need you to… well… Set me up with someone!" she managed to finish. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Someone like… Blue?" I asked. I knew Blue was a sucker for women, so if Serenity asked him, he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Um. Blue? Is that even a legal name?" she asked.


	21. Pillows

_Authors Note: Okay, readers, I plan to sum this thing up soon, so prepare for the not-so-interesting ending that everyone's been waiting for. _

Chapter 21

Pillows

Before I knew it, I was knocking on the door to Blue's house… or farm, or whatever. Waiting uncertainly for someone to answer the door, I turned to Serenity. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you _sure _he's not a… like… old man or anything?" she asked.  
"Oh, he's young… enough," now that I'd thought about it, Blue was at _least _five years younger than me. _Way too young for me, alright! _I thought to myself.

"Well if you say so-" she started, but Blue himself opened the door at that very second. He seemed shocked to see us – or rather me.

"Um, m-may I help you two?" he asked, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "… The shop's closed."  
"Blue, this is Serenity, Jamie's sister." I said at the same time as Serenity chirped a perky "Hey there!" Blue had an expression that looked like he was questioning the theory of genetics. He blinked twice and turned to Serenity.

"Nice to meet you," he said and held out a hand, "I'm Blue." Serenity took his hand and laughed lightly. She was blushing a bit, so I could tell my plan was working out fine.

"Um, I came here on short notice, and I was telling Jasmine how I didn't have a date for the festival," she started, looking at me. "She told me she'd give up her date to go with you if you wanted to…" she faked an innocent smile and Blue seemed to be happy just to have a date.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at seven…?" he asked, and Serenity looked like she was going to melt.  
"O-okay, then!" she perked, and took her hand back, running towards her house giggling. I shrugged to Blue and sprinted after her.

"Why do you always run!?" I yelled at Serenity, and she slowed in front of the big purple house. "Yeesh…" She was breathing heavily and laughing.  
"Come in, Jasmine, I owe you one!" she said and wrapped her arms around me. I uncertainly hugged back, and we walked into the house laughing together. We were sitting on the huge couch gossiping about villagers when –

"Yep, that Lyla has Louis and Basil melting in the palm of her hands… I think she's crushing on Basil, but Louis might have a thing for her…" I explained to Serenity, who was giggling to herself. "What's got you so giggly?" I asked, kind of sounding like Jamie.

"Sounds like you!" she burst out and explained, "We both know my brother likes you, and by the way Blue was looking at you, he has feelings for you too!" she made dramatic hand motions and sighed. "We both know who _you _are eyeing." She rolled her eyes.

"W-what? I don't like _Jamie! _How could you even _say _that? I mean… me and Jamie…" I shook my head, and she laughed.

"Jasmine, I didn't even _say _it was Jamie. I was thinking that, but I never said him specifically," she sipped some of her 7-up, frowning. I groaned.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, and she sat up and nodded, looking wiser than a 17 year old should.

"I mean, the way you turn red around him, the way you always stutter, and I feel like throwing up every time you two flirt in front of me-" For once I had good aim, and the pillow I chucked hit Serenity directly in the face. It fell like it would in a cartoon and before we knew it, we were smacking each other with pillows.

"You _can't _tell Jamie!" I yelled after being slapped with a tiny blue pillow. And Serenity smirked a smug smile at me which made me uncomfortable.

"Tell me what, exactly?" said a familiar voice from behind me. I froze, petrified as Serenity laughed loudly and threw a pillow which, by the sound of it, hit Jamie. I groaned at my bad timing, and collapsed into the mess of pillows on the floor by the couch. I muffled something incomprehensible into the pillow on my face even I couldn't understand, and felt like disappearing. I sat up and sighed at the same moment when Serenity cleared her throat loudly. When there was no response from Jamie, and a confused expression from me, Serenity rolled her eyes. "_Jamie has something to tell you, Jasmine!" _said Serenity, but she looked like she was talking to Jamie – or eyeing him, as if to communicate without speaking. Jamie's face turned a little red, but his face was expressionless.

"Jasmine, come," said Jamie, grabbing my hand and almost dragging me out the door.


	22. Happily Ever After

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to the reviewers, and the favorite-ers…? Especially Shinoyami, this story probably would have died a long time ago without all of your reviews! Well, for the Readers and the Reviewers, here it is…_

Chapter 22

Happily Ever After

Jamie dragged me to a certain area near where his animals were usually grazing. He stopped in the center of the grass, still holding onto my hand. He sighed and faced me. I was blushing and trying to look confused at the same time… it was hard to fight this weird feeling now that I'd had this weird epiphany.

"Jasmine…" said Jamie with an uncertain voice. "I know how you want to be friends… and… well, honestly, it isn't going to work," he admitted, truthfully. My heart sank. I should have known- "Because," he continued with persistency, and inhaled, "I don't like you as a friend…" Tears began forming on my eyes and I squinted to keep them from leaking over my face. What an embarrassment that would be…

"Shut up," I said, angrily, "I knew it. I shouldn't have wasted my time on _you, you… Annoying little-" _Before I knew it I raised my hand and slapped his emo face, and turned, ready to storm away. But something held me back – he had grabbed my hand.

"No." he said, and smirked. "I won't let you go. Because, you are the _only _person who has _ever _stood up to me, and for that you made me look like a complete _idiot…_ You have anger management issues,_" _he laughed, "And you are a _complete, utter, annoyance." _I scoffed, ready to snatch my hand back. So he didn't like me… I got it already, what was he going to do? Murder me? "That's why I'm completely and _fully" _

"Irritated? Annoyed? _Frustrated? Aggravated?" _I spat, and he cut me off.

"In love," he completed and looked down at me. Before I knew it he was holding me and I was frozen, stunned. _With… me? _I wondered. And he read my mind, saying, "Yes, with you, you idiot." He let me go, and looked at me seriously.

"But that's okay." He said, sighing, "I understand, if you don't return the gesture. Tell me once that you don't love me, and I'll leave. You'll never have to regret it. I promise." He said, and I stared at him, not believing what he had just said.

"Oh please," I said, and he just stared at me expressionless, "You're so _sarcastic, _and _rude." _I said, and smiled. "But I love a challenge – and I told you I'd get to you some day." I punched him in the arm and he laughed, and took one of my right hand in his.  
"I have a gift." He said, and took out something from his other hand… something… blue, "Jasmine, will you be my happily ever after?" he asked and took out a blue feather. I stared at the feather. It was all so fast. But… that was alright.

"Sure…?" I said and he smiled. Flat out smiled, and I kissed him.

"_Phew, _you got lucky, big bro," said a perky voice behind me. I jumped and Serenity smiled, "So when's the wedding, Romeo?"

And what a wedding it was. Simple and elegant at the same time, the next day, at that! It was fast, but perfect. With the mayor and Jamie waiting at the other side of the aisle, and the poofy dress that I'd picked at Hearty Lyla's Gift Shop.

And after the I do's and after the cake, we walked home…hand in hand, and I knew… _Today was the first day of happily ever after._

**The End**


End file.
